


踏莎行

by Zhenhuai_13



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenhuai_13/pseuds/Zhenhuai_13





	

“所以你也不知道怎么回事就出现在这里了？”金在中抱着手臂饶有兴趣地看向对面的少年允浩。允浩捧着金在中刚做的草莓奶昔，神情还有些拘谨——任谁醒来突然发现自己身在十五年后也会紧张的。他才十七岁，青涩而稚气，脸上有未消的婴儿肥，咬着下唇时露出一点尖尖的小虎牙。正是金在中记忆里那个少年郑允浩。因为身处陌生的环境，而试图做出镇定的样子，更加可爱了。  
“练习完准备回宿舍的，在公交车上睡着了，醒来就在这里了。这是在中你的家吗？”这时候的允浩已经没有多少乡音了，但是还是能听出一点，熟悉又陌生。  
金在中有些犹豫，他知道这时候的自己和允浩还只是朋友，他们两个开窍得并不早，认识到彼此的心意是之后很久的事情了。但是看着十七岁的允浩亮晶晶的眼睛，他忍不住想要得到他的认同：“是我和允浩的家哦！”  
“嗯？”少年允浩咬着吸管投给他疑惑的眼神，“现在我和在中还在一起住吗？”十五年对少年人已经是不可想象的漫长，仿佛一眼望不到头似的。  
  “实际上我和允浩现在……是恋人的关系。”虽然有些忐忑少年允浩对此的反应，但是横竖是瞒不住的。他和郑允浩快一周没见了，今晚无论如何清心寡欲不起来的，想到这里金在中忍不住捂着嘴笑了。  
  “啊？啊……”允浩刚听到还没反应过来，明白过来以后红了脸。他从未对在中起过超过朋友以外的心思，但是听十五年后的金在中说起来却意外地感觉并不排斥。长大了的在中笑起来可真好看啊，他说不清和自己的在中具体有什么区别，只觉得眉眼之间有种流动的东西，软软地探出来，勾得他心上痒痒的。  
  “允浩是没法接受吗？”金在中看他低头捣奶昔的样子，有些好笑。允浩被他提醒了，脸一路红到耳根，低声说：“没有……就是……感觉有点意外。”  
  十几岁的少年当然也构想过未来，大概总离不开一个面目模糊的妻子。出道，做明星，若干年后退出娱乐圈，组建自己的家庭。不都是这样的吗。但是听到后来的自己和在中在一起，也奇怪的并没有不适。在中的脸和看不清的妻子的虚像重合了，而且似乎这样更合适，就是面前的人的样子。  
  因为是在家里，金在中只穿了很简单的T恤和短裤，那件T恤显然不是他自己的，穿在他身上松松垮垮，露出纤细的锁骨，因为刚洗过澡，脸颊和关节还带着点粉红。允浩能闻到他身上传来的一阵让人酥软的甜香，很淡，但是极有存在感。这样似乎也很好啊，他偷偷想。  
  “我还以为你会吓得跳起来呢，”金在中手上发着短信还有空调笑他，“毕竟可是看鬼片都要抱着我发抖的我们允浩啊。”这是在中最爱嘲笑他的点，十年后在中也是这么笑他的，允浩在这句话里找到了安全感。  
  这房子并不是他喜欢的风格，即使在白天也拉着厚重的窗帘，大片的黑色和跳脱的金色，但是这里有长大了的在中，于是连带着让他感觉温暖和安心。  
  他吃完了奶昔，金在中塞给他一本书：“据说不能让穿越的人知道太多关于未来的知识，所以就不给你玩儿游戏啦，看书去吧，记着把灯调亮点，不然费眼睛。”  
  “在中你要做饭吗？我能不能帮忙？”允浩看他围上围裙问道。  
  “算了，你帮不到的，小朋友乖乖看书去吧，”金在中听他这么说笑了，“我和我的允浩说过了哦，他晚会儿就回来。”想了一下，他补充道：“我们平时行程都很多，不过这几天有空。”  
  允浩翻翻书，是他喜欢的类型，金在中在厨房里忙碌的小小声音交织成妥帖细碎的背景乐，这让他感到踏实，关于未来的构想里那个抽象的家庭忽然有了温度和色彩。  
  临近黄昏时，年长的郑允浩回来了。金在中好像提前知道了一样出来迎接他，刚关上门俩人就接起吻来——毕竟小别了快一周了。允浩看着他们的吻越来越深入，年长的自己把在中压在门口，舌头探入在中的唇舌，直吻得他满面潮红，唇边亮晶晶垂下一痕银丝，手也探进了T恤抚摸着。他看得面红耳赤，不自在地转过头去，还是金在中轻轻推开了郑允浩：“好啦先吃饭，小时候的你还看着呢。”  
  长大了的我看起来很幸福。允浩想。餐桌上他们交流着最近的工作和趣事，安定的氛围，两个人就是一个小小的世界。在中望着长大了的自己的眼神甜蜜而温柔，即使旁观的他也能感到那流转的眼波里的感情。  
  到该睡觉时金在中收拾出一间客房，给允浩拿来了睡衣。允浩猜这大概是十无年后自己的衣服，穿上果然是，身高是差不多的，但是他少年瘦削的身材穿起来有些空荡。客房应该是经常打扫的，并没有空房间常有的那种令人不快的阴郁味道，比他的在中租的那间小屋子当然是舒服得太多。但是他睡不着了。  
  白天的经历像是一部奇幻小说，然而他是主角。看起来长大的自己过得很好，实现了梦想，也有了自己的家庭。想到这里他心里轻轻动了一下。和在中在一起就很高兴，从来没有想过关于另一种关系的可能，但是……他正想得入神，听到从隔壁主卧传来的响动。  
重物撞在墙上的声音沉闷却难以忽视，允浩开始还没反应过来，之后规律性的撞击和隐约传来的呻吟才让他明白是怎么回事，他又脸红了，但是忍不住去听。在中唱歌好听，是他所熟知的，但是这时候的在中的呻吟甚至比唱歌时更动人，痛苦又愉悦，仿佛被蹂躏又仿佛已经迷失于欲海，拔高了声调的哀吟穿过墙壁一直送到他的耳中。他简直能想象到长大了的在中辗转在床褥间的媚态，想到这里他被自己的想象吓到了。下身已经被唤醒了，他走进浴室，把冷水开到最大。又一层墙壁和哗哗的水流声终于盖住了隔壁的春色，然而冷水打在身上，他的脑海里乱糟糟地依然现出在中来，他的在中穿着他的宽大上衣毫无防备地睡在他身边的样子，雪白的后颈有清淡的肥皂香；长大了的在中被另一个自己压在墙上，脸色潮红，大腿却忍不住去磨蹭身上的人。他抬手关掉冷水，就着想象中的在中抚慰起自己，在射出来的那一瞬间，似乎有什么东西也终于浮出了水面。  
呻吟声什么时候止住的允浩也不记得了，这一段的记忆仿佛是模糊的，只有长大了的在中甜媚的呻吟是清晰的，一丝一丝缠绕上来。睡前想了很多，但是这一夜睡得意外的安稳，等他醒来已经是第二天的九点钟了。阳光从厚重的窗帘下漏进来，他转头看到时钟，才意识到自己竟然睡到这么晚。他正在长身体，但是平时练习并不允许有这样奢侈的睡眠时间，这次是很长时间以来第一次晚起。  
走出门去就闻到一股香味，沿着味道走过去，金在中已经起来了，坐在餐桌边用手机写着什么。桌上的饭菜已经动过了，他猜是长大了的自己已经吃过饭走了。听到他走过来的声音金在中抬起头来：“允浩起得真早啊，我还想等一会儿再热汤的。”他转过身进了厨房，所以没能看到允浩的脸在听到他声音的那一刻变红了。  
实际上金在中站起来之后允浩就觉得晕眩，眼睛再不能从他身上移开。他只穿了件长衬衫和围裙，露出大片雪白光洁的大腿，里侧还有暧昧的青紫握痕和牙印。以及——允浩怀疑是自己的错觉，但是今天早晨的金在中，嘴唇似乎更红了，眼神也更加宛转些，不免使人联想到昨夜的呻吟。他大概是习惯了这样的穿着，丝毫不觉有异，扬声问允浩还要不要吃辣白菜。  
  允浩回过神时手已经钻进了那件衬衫，温热细腻的皮肤在他的手下颤抖。他努力回想着曾看过的那些片子，不得要领地去捏金在中的乳头，想再次听到那样柔媚的呻吟。金在中被他捏痛了，忍不住叫出声来，但是他也兴奋了。年少的爱人不得法地试图取悦他，只是想想就让他的内里燃起火烧一般饥渴的空虚和一种背叛的罪恶感。但是他多少还保有一点理智，扭过身抱着允浩低声安抚：“汤还在热着呢，让我先关了吧。”允浩这才放他去关火。  
  他刚关了火就被拉进一个青涩的深吻里。允浩这时候还只有过一个小女友，牵手的次数都不多，当然不如十五年后的自己熟练，能够最快地挑起金在中的情欲。但是他略显粗鲁的亲吻也自有一番不同的滋味，金在中甜美的小舌柔柔地勾着他急切的舌头，两人都被这个吻点燃了，来不及吞咽的唾液打湿了下巴。金在中坐在流理台上，微凉的台面与腿间允浩火热身体的温度差让他忍不住夹着允浩蹭了起来。  
只是允浩摸到他臀间时，怀里的人到底还是僵了一下，允浩的手指还是差不多的触感，然而毕竟不完全一样，羞耻感袭上了他的心头。感到那手指被拒绝后更坚定地推进去，他小声哀求：“允浩……我给你舔，不要……”  
说着他就尽力挣开允浩往下滑。允浩停了下来，黑黝黝的眼睛定定地看着他，这时候他板起来了脸，倒是有些十五年后的威严感。金在中讨好地用脸蹭蹭他腿间鼓起的一大包，煽情地咬住拉链拉下来，火热的阴茎打在他脸上。从允浩的角度看见他秀美的鼻尖已经触到了浓密的毛发，他已经忍不住了，顶顶他的脸示意他快些。  
金在中熟练地含进深红的巨物，虽然吃了它无数次，但是多少还是有些吃力。允浩没有经验，乍被湿热柔软的口腔含住，忍不住粗喘着挺动，金在中被顶到了喉咙，生理性的干呕让他想吐出来，却被允浩粗暴地摁住了头进出。  
他抬眼想哀求允浩慢些，水汽迷蒙的眼睛对火力正旺的少年人却只有反效果，允浩干他的嘴的速度只是不断加快了，他只好调整喉咙来适应允浩。但不久他也得到了乐趣，脸被埋进允浩浓密的毛发里，鼻端尽是他熟悉的催情的味道，被允浩填满的感觉让他的嘴仿佛也能接收到摩擦间的快感。允浩到底年轻，坚持了一会儿，便在不断加重的粗喘和越来越快的进出后射在了他嘴里。被微腥的液体浇灌的同时，他自己竟也兴奋地射了。允浩放开他的头深呼吸着试图平复，阴茎从金在中的嘴里滑出来，在脸上带出一条水痕。金在中瘫软在流理台前，脸上潮红一片，却还记得自觉地吞下精液后伸舌头给允浩看。允浩把他拉起来，在早已冷却的大酱汤前交换了一个还带着淡淡腥味的吻。  
早饭最后还是吃了的，金在中重新开火热了汤，允浩搂着他吃完的这顿饭。允浩知道这样做不对，但是他喜欢在中在他怀里的感觉，诚然，金在中是一个相当高挑的男性，但是拥抱着他时他是柔软而甜蜜的，尝过了他的滋味后允浩的手简直无法从他身上拿下来。  
  金在中刚被他抱住还有些无奈，笑他和20岁初夜后一样，像是有皮肤饥渴症，即使在外面也要亲亲抱抱。但是他不能说自己是不喜欢的，年少的允浩身量还未长成，但是被他抱着依然有安全感，感到踏实。  
  所以最后滚到沙发上其实并不意外。金在中多少有些畏缩，允浩把他压在柔软的垫子上时，虽然已经情动他还是试图脱身：“允浩……你今天有空……会回来的……”然而允浩哪里听得进去，怀里的人是如此柔软甜美，推拒也只好算作情趣，何况金在中其实也兴奋起来了。甚至不待他摸上他的下体，身下的人已经发出难耐的吟哦之声，等他真正上手时，金在中咬住了嘴唇，环在他晚上的长腿却夹紧了。  
  允浩有限的概念只来自于曾经看过几次的小电影，还是男女间的，自然没什么技巧，只是随着自己的想法去做。粉嫩的乳头就在眼前，他便含着用力吮吸，金在中的阴茎握在手里意外的可爱，就用自己平日里的办法抚慰。然而金在中的身体是已经被郑允浩无数次开发过的了，这样的动作也能激得他扭着腰把本就婉转的呻吟拔得更高了。允浩着迷地在他的胸口反复流连，只觉得自己好似卧在一汪春水上，恨不得立刻进入他来安慰已经肿胀的欲望。  
金在中察觉到他的手指已经往小穴探入，虽然因为昨晚的滋润那里是柔软的，又有了一点湿意，但是毕竟干涩。忙抓住允浩的手臂，含羞道：“这样不行，我去拿润滑液”。  
家里是各处都放的有的，他伸长了手爬去拿，允浩看着那柔圆白嫩的屁股只觉得一股火烧到天灵盖。金在中递过来时他简直是夺过润滑液倒了一大滩，迫不及待把手指塞入那处销魂所在。金在中指导着他如何开垦：“嗯……允呐这里要多按按，那里……那里也……啊！”他正得趣，却是允浩耐心已经用尽，试着把龟头往小穴里塞。  
那里虽然已经是饱经人事，但是在没有充分开垦的情况下骤然迎来巨物依然是艰难的。允浩也被他夹的生疼，无论如何再进不去，只得不甘愿地退出来在他的臀缝一直蹭。金在中虽然有些痛，到看他憋的脸红的样子，只觉得可爱，喘息着安慰他：“允呐别着急，我自己来。”  
说完当真挣脱了允浩的怀抱，在他面前把大腿分得更开，自己主动做起了扩张。圆白的手指涂着润滑液挤进深红的小穴，多出来的润滑顺着手指划出晶亮的痕迹。允浩看着他的动作，脑中轰隆作响，恨不得立刻提枪上马，但是又怕伤到他，只能盯紧了他的小穴，无意识地喉头滚动。  
金在中其实也是第一次主动给自己扩张，但是毕竟是自己的身体，手指伸进去很快找到了乐子，按到好处不禁呻吟出声。他这一声让允浩终于忍不住了——他毕竟是年轻人。金在中正自己动的兴起，一根修长的手指便贴着他的指头压了进来，允浩有些急躁，几乎是带着他的手指深入。“允呐轻点……啊……”，和允浩一起扩张的自己的感觉甚至比做爱更害羞，但是这种亲密感让他更有感觉了，小穴也仿佛终于认出了主人，格外柔顺。  
允浩那根一直在他身上激动地蹭，金在中小穴里本就空虚，扩张完全了再被这么厮磨，那种抓心的痒便升腾上来，允浩却像是不放心，并没有进来的意思。他难耐地叫：“好了……嗯……快进来……”允浩本来也在忍，被他的娇声一激，终于撤出手指，缓缓把自己往金在中里面挤。鲜明的触感几乎能让金在中有种数清他性器上青筋起伏的错觉。这个过程格外漫长，终于吃下那阳器臀部抵到他小腹的毛发时，金在中只觉得仿佛过了一个世纪。允浩粗声问他：“在中啊，疼吗”。被填满的感觉如此之好，但是还不够，想要更多，他甚至没能听清这句话，只顾着夹着允浩的腰求欢，低声哼着要更多。  
允浩没有经验，本来是怕他疼，看他这样饥渴便放纵自己跟随本能用力鞭挞他。十几岁的年轻人，火力正旺，一下一下尽根而入，恨不得把在中钉死在胯下。金在中最初觉得快意，但是很快被他的力度干得难受，加上肉棒略过那一点的空虚，身前又缺少安慰，不禁抓住允浩撑在他头侧的手臂哀求：“允呐轻点，里面都要被操干了……呜嗯……”  
允浩喘着气又顶了他一下才开口：“慢也不行快了怎么也不行？”金在中拉着他的手往胸脯上放，撒娇道：“那允浩都不疼疼它，下面也不让我舒服。”下一刻允浩的唇舌就狠狠碾过那颗红润的乳珠，复又大动起来。这次他一边舔吻金在中柔软的胸脯一边找着他最敏感的一点，肉棒碾过一点时金在中突然拔高了调子尖叫，他便知道那大约是传说中的敏感点了。当下恨不得把全部力气集中在那一点上，好更多听到他美妙的叫声，直把在中干得满面潮红双目失神，想挣扎却被箍在身下，只能不断接受将要把自己吞没的快感。如此良久，金在中才感到他阴茎的微微颤抖，无意识地夹紧了配合。允浩最后奋力进出了几波，一阵颤抖后，几波精液打入金在中的小穴，心理和生理的满足感让他也跟着射了。  
允浩压在金在中身上只是喘息，也不拔出去，他倒是并不很重，汗湿的皮肤仿佛要粘在一起，冷静下来之后两个人都有些不好意思。这时候金在中无名指上那枚戒指仿佛格外沉重，金在中摸着少年允浩还带着婴儿肥的脸颊，刚想说什么，只听见一声吱呀，门开了，三十二岁的郑允浩站在门口，正好看见交缠的他们。  
金在中连忙把手收回去，郑允浩没有什么表情，但是他们共同生活了这么多年，已经足够金在中摸清楚他这样的脸色代表什么了，他很生气。但是在这样的情况下，说什么都像是狡辩，十七岁的允浩还插在他的身体里呢。  
郑允浩今天一个活动临时取消了，因此回来得要比预计的早的多，没想到刚开门就看到金在中和少年时的自己滚在一起。他们甚至等不及进卧室就做了，爱人的身体里显然还含着年少人的阴茎。他性爱后潮红的身体和湿润的眼睛都是郑允浩熟悉的，在激情过后，往往看着这样的他就忍不住再次进入。然而今天他在别人的身下展露出了这样的媚态，即使那个人就是年少的自己，也让他有一种仿佛背叛的感觉。  
金在中看他半天不说话，允浩也是有些心虚的样子，只得壮着胆子想开口说些什么打破这近乎凝固的氛围。然而他还没来得及开口，就被郑允浩近乎粗暴的拉起来，捏着他的下巴把自己的阴茎插了进去。十七岁的允浩还在他身体里，被这么一拉有些痛又有点爽，激起的呻吟还没能出口就被堵住了。而且允浩似乎也兴奋了，那物刮搔着他的甬道又硬了起来。  
郑允浩只拉开了裤链和内裤，他进得又深，金在中被刺激到干呕，但是头被他按住了只能被迫接受。身后允浩也忍不住动了起来，把他摆成一个适合承受前后撞击的跪姿。虽然地上铺了地毯，但是跪在上面终归是不大舒服的，身后允浩用力之大仿佛是要把自己之前射进去的精液干出来，嘴里又被塞满了毫不留情地进出，金在中唯有从喉咙深处发出嗯嗯的抗议声。  
然而正在进出他嘴的人还没消气，完全不理会他无力的挣扎，倒是同样正在凶猛伐挞的允浩伸手过来捏住了他的乳珠用力蹂躏，三处地方同时被使用让在中再撑不住了，若不是前后两人架起他就要滑到地板上了。允浩的第一次虽然刚刚给了金在中，他于这项运动却仿佛格外有天赋。深深浅浅的进出加上对敏感的小小乳房的揉捏，金在中虽然刚开始还哼哼着抗议，现在已经是完全情迷意乱的仿佛是濒临窒息的粗喘。他因为过载的快感被口里的巨物呛到了，便稍稍吐出一点想要呼吸些新鲜空气。身前的人却恶质地不给他喘息空间，龟头更用力地往喉咙深处挺入，一边插还一边喘息着逼问他：“被小朋友干爽吗？”身后的允浩被激起了好胜心，他也不说话，但摩擦敏感点的力度简直是想把它磨穿了。金在中哪里还说得出话，只觉得自己仿佛只剩下了前后两张嘴来满足自己的爱人们，身体都即将被贯穿了。  
郑允浩憋着一股气，按着他的头狠命进出了好一会儿，看金在中被干到喘息困难的样子，终于大发慈悲地在他的嘴里射了。金在中知道他的喜好，尽管被干到脸泛潮红，还是把精液尽数吞下去，张嘴给他看，喘着哑声道：“全喝光了哦……”他讨好地舔舔还很敏感的头部：“哥哥不要生气了……啊！”原来是身后的允浩听到他的撒娇突然用力顶了起来，正撞在他的敏感点上，一时瘫软了，任凭允浩抬高了自己的腰出入，也顾不上舔干净面前那根，只是闭了眼一味哀叫。郑允浩看了觉得有些好笑，调笑他：“小朋友吃醋呢，那在中觉得哪根更好吃？”  
金在中抬眼朦胧看着面前的人，身后的撞击几乎让他无法凝聚起注意力，只是断断续续地叫：“哥哥……老公……不要玩儿了，嗯……”郑允浩把两根手指伸进他的嘴，他立刻条件反射般缠住吸吮，身前的人恶质地分开了手指，有一点含不住的银丝从他唇边滑落，流到锁骨上。允浩从背后看到十五年后的自己手指从他嫣红的唇中拔出来，上面尽是晶亮的水痕，那种淫靡的场景几乎让他有想射的冲动，但他刚出来了一次，也就没那么敏感，喘一口气忍住那种欲望。  
郑允浩却拉着金在中换了个姿势，把他重又放回沙发上，示意年少的自己也动一动。后穴的肉棒在移动时滑出了大半截，他小声哼哼了起来，而允浩在这时候被打断了，不禁有点生气，重新抱住在中时立刻便插进去：“别逼他了。”  
郑允浩意味不明的笑了：“我比你了解现在的他。”说完就这新姿势竟是将那两根湿乎乎的手指直接插入了金在中被填满的甬道里，怀里的人本来因为前后两句火热的肉体感到安全，被扩张的手指痛到绷紧了身体，忍不住想逃开背后的人，倒在少年允浩的怀里呻吟着。允浩感到小穴里的异物，心疼金在中额上的冷汗，然而这样原来只在那些暧昧小电影里看过的场景发生了，他竟也更兴奋了，深埋的阴茎更加肿胀，金在中也感觉到了，发出不成调的呜呜声。但是他没有再逃，只是抓住了允浩的手臂，用力深呼吸着努力放松自己。  
他以前最接近的经验不过是郑允浩和一只小跳蛋一起进入他，但是因为他哭了，郑允浩也不忍心伤到他，立刻把跳蛋抽了出来。但是今天是无论如何逃不掉了，他被按得哀叫也没有躲开那作怪的手指。第三根手指也进入的很小心，年少的允浩也动的很慢，在疼中终于慢慢有了一点麻木感。  
但是郑允浩撤出手指真正试着进入时他还是受不了了，已经吃下一根巨物的小穴被迫再次接纳一根，只是进了一个头，金在中已经呜咽地哭出来了，他艰难的扭脸哀求背后的人：“老公……求求你，不要，不要……”那是真切的哭泣，并非因为激情，而只是因为痛了。但是身后的人如沉默的岩石，只是坚定地抓住了他的腰慢慢顶进去，金在中在过程中一直摇着头哭，最终被捅到低时已经快要喘不过气。  
两位入侵者这时候都默契地保持了静止，等他缓过来这口气。少年允浩看他痛哭俯身去吸他的乳头，年长的郑允浩也伸手去抚慰他萎靡下来的前段。金在中只觉得自己被前所未有的撕裂了，自尊似乎已经灰飞烟灭，只是痛，上下的刺激带来的快感也驱不散那种整个人被破开的感觉。迷迷糊糊里仿佛是背后的人又含住了他的耳垂叫他放松，他不成调的哭叫着，心里有些委屈——已经这样了又能怎么放松呢。  
好不容易他稍稍喘过气，前后的人已经忍不住动了起来，金在中连叫也没力气了，只是闭眼感受自己身下宛如火焰翻腾，瘫在身后人宽厚的肩膀上，但从喉咙里发出一点气声。允浩有些担心他，喘着气问长大后的自己要不要慢些，郑允浩只是示意他好好揉搓金在中的乳珠，自己套弄他下面那根也更有力了。  
他们两个轮番出入，慢慢适应节奏后金在中也没那么痛了，那两根肉棒都用力摩擦他最敏感的一点，痛苦与快感的界限也不甚分明了。郑允浩最先注意到他的变化，那纯粹痛苦的气音里带上了娇媚的呻吟，放开他前面那根，咬着他的耳朵问：“现在在里面的是哪根？”怀里的人崩溃地呻吟，摇着头叫：“哥哥……老公……别玩了快出来吧，要坏了哥哥……要坏了……”允浩看他这神志不清的媚态，哑声对十五年后的自己说：“真没想到我长大后会这么恶劣。”年长者对挑眉他笑了：“你顶得也很用力啊。”  
金在中只觉得仿佛全身上下只剩下那一处来取悦两位入侵者，在欲海里无论如何都看不到出口，如一只暴风中飘摇的小舟。嗓子里发出他自己也陌生的尖叫和求饶来，那叠声的哥哥老公也不知是对谁说的，唯求这过载的快感不要完全烧断自己的神经。  
身体里那两个人也不好过，和另一个自己分享爱人，这样疯狂的性爱对他们都是太新鲜的体验，即使是十五年后的郑允浩，已经无数次进入过金在中的身体。被柔嫩的软肉紧紧吸住，旁边是另一根勃发的阴茎，快感如过电般冲向下腹。他们几乎是不约而同地一起进入疯狂冲撞，怀里的人发出垂死般的哭叫，终于在一阵颤抖后一起射了。金在中绷紧了身体，在一声尖叫后也高潮了。  
紧缩的小穴被两股精液灌满了，金在中几乎有种被搞大了肚子的错觉，满脸是泪的抖着身体射完就瘫软了。他嘴唇红肿着，脸上是纵横的泪痕，腿间已经乱七八糟，全身都是潮红的，这样的凌乱的样子让少年和年长的郑允浩都几乎有些蠢蠢欲动，到底是顾及他的身体，退出来默契地把他抱去洗澡了。  
金在中已经累到张不开眼，只是迷迷糊糊感到自己小穴里没有流尽的精液被清理了，洗过澡后被放在床上，一接触到枕头，就陷入了深沉的无梦的睡眠里。当然没有听到年少的允浩和自己的郑允浩的对话。  
年长者摸着他在梦中舒展开的脸，对着正出神看着金在中睡颜的年少的自己说：“你大概是会像来的时候一样莫名其妙的回去的吧？可能也不会记得这一段时间了。”十七岁的允浩有点难过，但是他也想自己的在中了：“可能吧，但是忘了也不要紧，我会一直陪着在中的。”如果能回去，一定要对自己的在中表白，就算这时候的在中还没有爱上自己也无所谓，他们总会在一起的。


End file.
